


Getting rid of distractions

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lewd fantasy, Vaginal touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She wanted to make something to drive her wife crazy, instead the only thing that was going crazy was Ruby's own libido.





	Getting rid of distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A part two will be posted at a later date, as per usual.

She had done this before, hell half of her closet consisted of combat gear she had made for herself, and yet here Ruby Rose sat with her cheek in her right hand and her pencil still tapping away at the desk in her left hand. How many minutes had gone by of uninspired pencil tapping coupled with several annoyed groans? Ruby would have gave that mystery some thought, but she decided that the last thing she needed was another distraction, she had enough issues keeping her from sketching out this babydoll dress design  
Fed up with the art block that kept her from sketching out her wife’s anniversary present, Ruby threw her head back and let out a frustrated yell, running her hands through her scalp as she continued to lament over her failure to move forward with this design.   
“Ugggh this shouldn’t be so hard…why is this so hard!!” Ruby exclaimed into the empty bedroom. “Ugh Coco why are you on a hunt when I need you. I need you!!” It was a shame that Coco didn’t operate the same way as Jinn did, so despite calling out to her Coco was still camped out in some village bordering Mistral. Leaving Ruby alone to finish designing a worthy gift for Weiss to fawn over. Realizing that she was getting distracted again, Ruby gave her cheeks a slight slap and placed her pencil back onto her sketch book.   
“Okay, you can do this Ruby.” She may have still had her doubts about moving forward, but despite her doubts the silver-eyed woman proceeded to finally move the pencil across the page, beginning to put down a quick sketch for what she believed would be a good design for her new babydoll dress.  
“Hhmmm, now should the dress have shoulder straps or would a strapless version be sexier?” Ruby asked after having finished her sloppy sketch of her dress. The silver-eyed woman leaned back in her chair and returned to her earlier pencil taping. “I could go with some small straps, oooh yeah that would be awesome!!” Feeling inspired over settling on a decision, Ruby leaned forward in her chair again and flipped a page in her sketch book, proceeding to sketch down a cleaner drawing of what her dress could look like. “Yeah that would be great, Weiss would enter our bedroom and find me laying back on our bed, ohh I could be doing a sexy pose too!! Then when Weiss gets closer I could pull one strap down all sexy like, that would get her going. Mmhh yeah, I bet Weiss would love that…ahh…” Her progress on her updated sketch had been going well, but her good work was suddenly halted as the scene of her wife dominating her entered her mind. Ruby bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes as images of her loving wife’s hands running up and down her waist as she kissed her flooded her mind, the silver-eyed woman leaning back in her chair again as she continued to fantasize all the way her wife would take her. Moving her unoccupied hand down towards her crotch, Ruby let out a pleased giggle as she ran her index and middle fingertips up and down her labia lips, the soft fabric of her panties blocking her fingers from making contact with her pussy but the fabric rubbing up on her woman hood sending a pleasant sensation through her crotch.  
“Mph…happy anniversary Weiss…oh I love you so much I…I…WHAT AM I DOING!!??” Her outburst snapping her out of her fantasy, Ruby ripped her hand away from her crotch and returned to her previous leaned forward position in her chair, a bright red blush spread across her face as her eye flew open. “Bad Ruby, you have to focus!!” Slapping the hand that had been pleasing her, Ruby returned her pencil to hovering right above her sketch book. “Hmmm, maybe I should go with a strapless version instead.” Discarding her previous choice, Ruby abandoned the refined sketch she had been working on and moved over to the other page in her little book, reworking the base design for her dress except this time leaving the shoulder straps of. “Now what can I do with a strapless dress…OH!! Yeah that would be awesome.” Ruby said, her excitement renewed as she started sketching with enthusiasm again.   
“So Weiss would come into our room, exhausted and spent after another successful hunt, and when she looks at our bed she would find me posing…and my dress would be just a little bit pulled down, just enough so that Weiss would see some of my nipple poking above the dress.” Ruby planned, her face turning an even darker shade of red as the scene played out in her head. “Ooooh yeah, Weiss would toss her gear to the side and run over to me, I wonder if she would finish pulling the dress down first before playing with my breast? Oh I hope whatever she does she remembers to bite me first…oh Weiss yes harder…harder…don’t be afraid to leave a mark.” Slipping back into her mind again, Ruby closed her eyes as she reached up with her free hand and began to fondle her breast while the lewd scene played out in her head, Ruby leaning back in her chair again as her wife began to lick the spot on her shoulder where the ex-heiresses had left her mark.  
Feeling her body warm up throughout her lewd fantasy again, Ruby reached up and slipped her hand under her Beowulf tank top and began to fondle her breast, releasing a heavy breath as she imagined her wife roughly fondling her breast through the soft material of her babydoll dress. Imagining Weiss forcing her down onto their bed, Ruby let out a pathetic whimper as she pulled on her hardening nipple; the sensitive nub sending sharp sensations of pleasure through her body.  
“Yes Weiss…I did make this outfit for you and you only.” Ruby moaned out as she imagined Weiss leaning down and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. “Yes I…I do have a dirty mind…tell me more, tell me…NOOOO!!” Forcing herself out of her fantasy, Ruby ripped her hand out from under her chest and slammed it down onto the desk in front of her. “YOU…NEED…TO…FOCUS…RUBY….ROSE-SCHNEE!! THIS IS FOR YOUR ANNIVERSARY!!! THIS IS FOR WIESS!!!” She could keep voicing her goals till her voice went hoarse, but even as she tried to hype herself up the silver-eyed woman found her focus shifting back towards the section in her mind that was dedicated towards all the ways her wife would fuck her.  
“Ugggggh…” Showcasing her disapproval with herself with an annoyed groan, Ruby dropped her head onto the desk in front of her, her forehead crashing on top of the notebook in front of her. Dwelling on her lack of progress for a while longer, Ruby finally raised her head from her desk. “Okay Ruby, enough whining. Your mind is stuck in the gutter and you can’t design if you keep day dreaming…or…night dreaming….wait wouldn’t that be normal dreaming then? No it wouldn’t th-FOCUS!! What can you do to get your head in…the…game?” Silently pondering to herself for a good few seconds, an idea slowly began to form in the silver-eyed warrior’s head. Turning around in her chair and throwing one arm over the head rest of her chair, Ruby could feel her body beginning to warm up again as her eyes rested upon the frim pillow that was resting on the couple’s queen sized bed. The silver-eyed woman lifting her fist up to her mouth so she could bit down on her thumbnail as her mind was flooded with ways to help…alleviate herself and get her mind back in working condition.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/5656_fox


End file.
